Deployable flight surfaces are often used in connection with missiles, rockets, and other such aeronautical structures. In general, these flight surfaces, which may include various fins, canards, and the like, are configured to extend from the external skin or housing of the structure a predetermined time after being launched.
It is desirable for the flight surface, the control system for deploying the flight surface, and any associated electronics to be protected from various environmental and other effects, such as moisture, particles, heat, etc. This is particularly the case in applications where multiple rockets are fired adjacent to each other, and where hot plume gases and associated heat and particles impinge on neighboring structures.
Currently known methods of protecting such deployable structures are undesirable in a number of respects. While it would be advantageous to cover any deployable surface openings with some form of seal, currently known seals are unable to provide sufficient protection while at the same time being frangible enough to allow a deployable surface to extend therethrough.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods of sealing and protecting deployable flight surfaces. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.